Am I Not Pretty Enough?
by Ameyoke
Summary: Cisqua, in order to save all her friends and family, joins the bad side. Since a while back, she'd been in love with Rowen, but he on the other hand, still had his mind focused on Viro. Will Rowen rise to save her? ...Or will Cisqua kill herself in agony?
1. Chapter 1

**Am I Not Pretty Enough?**

**Chapter 1**

"Cisqua, is something wrong?" Kuea asked Cisqua, who was sitting in the hot spring with her and Ren.

"H-Huh?" she looked up, "Oh, no, I was just thinking… How hard the battle against the dealer and ruler of Edil Raids has become."

"Eh? We're ALL worried about that. Just take it easy for now." The tan woman leaned back into the warm water.

"She's right." Ren said quietly.

"Yeah." But the truth was, Cisqua had something on her mind. Something DANGEROUS.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oFlashback-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"My masters love your skills and mind. We NEED you for the freedom of all Edil Raids and for the sake of the economy." A sting raid girl with bright red hair tied in a pony tail told the petite woman.

"How dare you…! I'll never join you!" she yelled.

"But Lady Cisqua…" the girl looked sadly down, "If you don't be our new master… The dealer said they'd kill all your family and friends… They have assasins who move at the speed of light all around them…"

"They what?!" she jumped forward. Coud, Ren, Kuea… Rowen… They'd all be killed…?

"If you help us, you'll save all sting raids! There won't be any made anymore!" she pleaded. No more Viros…? No more making Rowen suffer like he did before…? His revenge would be complete if…

"I'll do it," Cisqua told her. The tomboyish girl glowed with happiness.

"Thank you!" she bowed.

"What's your name, by the name?"

"I… I don't know…"

"Oh, right, you're a sting raid…" Cisqua put her finger to her chin, "All right! Your name from now on is Kira! Got it?" she smiled. The sting raid now known as Kira felt tears fall down her cheeks in happiness.

"Yeah," she choked a bit on her words, "I got it."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cisqua sat at the fire outside the two tents where the group were staying, thinking about how to leave. She wanted to see his face one last time. She didn't want to leave before doing that.

"You've been sitting out here for a while, Cisqua. Why don't you let me take over guard duty for a while?" a male voice asked. She looked up to see Rowen with his long blonde hair in a ponytail. But unlike most times, it wasn't tightened so hard that it stood up. It was just loose enough so it would hold the hair which went loosely down his back.

"Nah, I'm just looking at the stars."

"In that case," he came and sat down on the ground by the campfire next to her, "I'll watch them with you." Cisqua felt her cheeks go red.

"N-No, really, it's fine." She stubbornly pouted.

"I want to. Even if you're my senpai, you can't stop me from looking at the stars." He laughed a little, and she swifted her head away.

"You look so deep in thought."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Simple words exchanged between the two. Why couldn't Cisqua say anything special?! She was leaving soon!

"Hey… Rowen…?"

"Yeah?"

"If…" Cisqua looked sadly at her feet, shuffling with the firewood on the ground, "If no more sting raids were left, would you not be in my group anymore?"

"What are you talking about? Sting raids are made every day."

"I said IF."

"Well," he sighed, "I dunno. Maybe I'd go and find a home, maybe start a family, live a normal life, you know?"

"Oh, really?" she cheerfully smiled, "Well then, there's nothing for me to be worried about." Cisqua was happy. As long as he was happy with his life after her sacrifice, she would have eternal joy in her heart. She just let her eyelids close, and slipped off into her sleep.

"Cisqua?" Rowen asked, not knowing quite what she meant. But in the mean time, her petite little body had rested against him. He smiled and looked as her soft breaths went in and out. He observed how in the time when they had met Ren and Coud, her hair had grown about a foot below her shoulder. He gently pulled her jacket he found on the ground around her cute little body, only having on her combat outfit. The two of them just leaned against each other and fell asleep.

But Cisqua knew she couldn't stay long. She woke up after a while, happy that she had spent her last moments in the team with him, and slipped her Arc Aile jacket over him. She wrote a final letter.

Dear everyone,

Sorry for vanishing so suddenly. I need to go. To protect everything I love. My sisters, Mr. Cou, Ms. Ren, Kuea, Rowen… Maybe we'll meet again. However, the next time you see me, I may be already gone from this world. Live happily in my place, please. Thank you for everything.

Sincerely Grateful,

Cisqua

Rowen crumpled the letter in his hand, gritting his teeth.

"Is that why she was so sad last night…?!" he whispered in pure rage. Everyone else was just so stunned by her disappearance.

"Cisqua has her own path. I think…" Kuea hugged Rowen to comfort him, "We'll see her again. As long as we believe that, we're bound to reunite."

"You're right Kuea." He felt tears fall down his cheek. Cisqua was an amazing leader, and amazing friend, and she made him feel like he could do anything. He had to find her again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It had already been a year since the parting. Cisqua sat in a black leather chair chair, looking through a computer of Edil Raid files. Her office was beautiful, almost everything was made of glass. She had a cylinder kind of window that let her see all of Edil Garden, and all the lights that shined in it.

"My lady Cisqua." Two girls arrived through the automatic door and bowed. The brand new Cisqua stood up and looked at them. Cisqua had changed her looks quite a bit. Her reddish-brown hair reached down a bit below the her waist. It wasn't choppy like it was before. It was smooth and straight, perfect on each strand. The way it blew in the wind was as if a million thin, silk threads were shining. As for her outfit, Cisqua had changed to a new style. She had black chic pants, a long vest and cape like piece of clothing over a grey nylon tube top that showed her midrift. For weapons, she had been taught instead of guns to use blade tonfas. This helped her hide her identity, since her guns were kind of like her trademark before.

"We caught the Edil Raids you sent us out for."

"Good work, Kira, Pika." Cisqua smiled gently. Kira and Pika were twin sting raid sisters. Kira had red hair put into a spiky ponytail with green eyes, while the other, Pika, had red hair in a braid and blue eyes. Aside from these differences, they looked exactly the same.

"The Dealer is quite happy with your work. He's even stopped production of Sting Raids!" Kira was so happy.

"Although, we still need quite a few more Edil Raids to complete our mission." Pika told her mistress.

"I understand. In order to create peace for Edil Raids, Sting Raids, and humans, I must follow the dealer for now."

"All right." Kira bowed once more, and then left with her sister.

"Hey, Pika." Kira asked her sister, "How are we going to pull off their plan- whatever it may be- without the Shichiko Hoju?"

"Sorry, Kira," Pika giggled, "That's classified info."

"Oh come on! Lady Cisqua has been asking too!"

"That plan…" Pika smiled darkly, "Is not available to even Lady Cisqua."

"Is it that important…?"

"I'll give you a hint. Let's say that the Shichiko Hoju is a cake." She swirled around to Kira, "That's all I can tell you."

"Wait… This sounds familiar…" Kira thought out loud to herself.

"Wait, Kira couldn't possibly know what the plan is…?!" Pika asked herself inside her head and flinched in fear. She knew it was all over if she had leaked the information.

"Oh!" Kira's eyes widened at her discovery, "Wait, so the Shichiko Hoju is a chiffon cake?!" she asked, dead serious. Pika felt like faling over.

"YES, KIRA. THE SHICHIKO HOJU IS A CHIFFON CAKE."

"Oh, really?!"

"No. No she's not." Pika shook her head in pity of her sister's intelligence level.

"Oh, whoops, it's just, you said cake, and "Shichiko" sorta sounds like "Chiffon, you know?"

"No it doesn't." she slapped her hand to her forehead.

"It DOES! You know, the CHI in "chiffon" sounds like SHI, and Shichiko starts with SHI too!"

"Geez, you're such a dunce!" Pika laughed with her sister.

"Hey you guys!" Cisqua yelled to the sting raids, "We've got a new mission. I'll come with you."

"What is it?" Kira asked.

"In order to create a new Shichiko Hoju, we need proper data, so we have to collect data on her."

"Oh yeah, you're friends with her from way back, right?" Kira chirped. The young woman nodded.

"Just make sure they don't see my face."

"Huh? Don't you want to see them again?"

"Of course I do!" Cisqua snapped, then quieted, "But I don't want them to see me like this."

"I understand. I'll protect your identity." Pika bowed and headed towards the hangar, where the air ships were available.

"Rowen," Cisqua thought to herself, "You may not know it's me, but I'll be so happy to see you again… Even if I am your enemy."

The three airships flew off into the distance of the golden-colored sky.

* * *

I know, I know, I START TOO MANY STORIES! But when I get stuck on a story, I start another, and well... Yeah. Rowen and Cisqua! Don't see that too often... Not to mention you don't see Elemental Gerad fanfics all that often... But this is one of my favorite mangas and animes EVER, so... Yup. Hey, you'll never guess what?! I DON'T OWN ELEMENTAL GERAD. If people actually read this, please put comments, and Cisqua will answer them here next time. NO COMMENTS, NO CISQUA!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cisqua was prepared for the attack. She had wrapped her entire long hair and with black bandana-like cloth, and this material also made a skullcap for her. She had a new technologically advanced black veil to be clipped to her bandana. This veil only let the wearer see out, but no one could see in. Not to mention it was very comfortable, you couldn't even feel it! (ONLY 2,000, PLUS SHIPPING AND HANDLING!)

"Rowen! Above you!" Kuea yelled and pushed him down to the ground so he wouldn't get hurt. The two sting raids and single human leaped down and waited to attack.

"More people after Ren?!" Cou took Ren's hand, and she gripped it tight.

**_On a helpless, but pretty night._**

**_Soothing and comforting..._**

**_And prospering on the eyelids..._**

**_Surrounded by the lively and bright fields of heaven._**

_**As I, at this moment...**_

_**Make this promise to join like twins...**_

_**Like a string of breaths...**_

_**Winds grab a hold of us.**_

_**I, at this moment...**_

_**And through eternity...**_

_**Wear the winds of the red soul...**_

_**As I make this promise.**_

"Pika. You ready?" Cisqua whispered.

"Yes. Reboot of system 100. Comence with the plan."

"You got it!" Kira got her double pistols ready. Her pistols were infused with different elements. In one gun, it had water bullets, and in the other, lightning bullets.

"Remember, don't hurt anyone. Just scare them into attacking." Pika reminded her hot-blooded sister.

"Yeah, I know. They're Lady Cisqua's friends."

"Let's get moving!" Cisqua told Kira. They both jumped towards the Shichiko Hoju. The bullets sprayed all around, and one of each kind of bullet hit their area, making a huge impact on Cou and Ren.

"Kira!" Pika scolded.

"It's fine. She was ordered." Cisqua whispered through her head-piece. She didn't want anyone to hear her voice, in fear that they might recognize her.

"What's wrong Coody? You ain't gonna protect your girlfriend?" Kira laughed and struck around them, this time, just to scare them, now that they knew she was serious.

"Stop right there!" Rowen yelled at the cloaked Cisqua. She turned around to see his face. Oh, it had been so long! His hair had been cut to his shoulders, and it was tied in a ponytail. He looked even better than before… Amazing. He had already reacted with Kuea.

"What do you plan to do with Ms. Ren?!" Rowen demanded from her. Cisqua giggled, happy that she was able to hear his voice again, "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Cisqua just shook her head and put her finger to her lip. He felt a sense of calm when he saw her smile. But that was quickly erased when she charged towards him with her blade tonfas. He put Kuea's swords up in an instant, and accidentally while throwing her off, he sliced her on her hip.

"My lady!!" Kira ran to Cisqua, who was trying to get up.

"I'm fine, I just haven't had enough practice with close range weapons. Martial arts is a different thing…" she flinched at the blood dripping down her waist.

"Let's retreat for today. We'll come back later." Pika said calmly.

"Good thinking. Let's." Cisqua waved good bye as Kira hauled her into the plane.

"Wait! Stop!" Cou yelled at the three girls leaving, but Rowen put his arm and blade in front of him to make sure he couldn't pass.

"Ro…?" Kuea peeped, confused.

"O-Oh, sorry… I don't think we should chase after them for now."

"Why?! They're after Ren!" Cou slapped his hand away.

"But Ren is probably tired, especially from that electricity hitting her dead on. Those elemental bullets caused her quite a bit of damage." Cou looked down to see his partner panting in exhaustion.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Ren!" he hugged her tight.

"It's fine… Cou." She held her arms around him.

"Rowen? What's up? Don't tell me you knew that girl." Kuea released the react and asked him, flexing her muscles after the good work out.

"No," he told her, "I don't think I did. She was smaller than that."

"Hm…" Kuea thought to herself. She kind of had an idea of who he was talking about, but this was up to Rowen to suspect, not her, "Those two have a really special bond." She chuckled and thought to herself, "It couldn't be her…"

"My lady, please purify your body at the holy spring. We can go back to their camp later tonight." Pika passed Cisqua a towel.

"The holy spring? You mean the one that can heal wounds faster than any medicine?"

"Yes. Please, it's this way." The group walked through a dense forest. At the end was a spring that was so clear, you could sit in the water, and it wouldn't even look like you were in water.

"Now, while you're resting, let me explain my proposition for our next move." Pika opened up her laptop, "The data collection is currently at 27 percent, about a quarter of the way. We need more time on the battlefield. And Lady Cisqua," she snipped in a strict tone, "Our objective is to get the SHICHIKO HOJU to attack, not Kuea, the Edil Raid." She laughed nervously, scrubbing the dirt and crusted blood off her body, "Therefore, tonight, we must attack again and gain more data. I'm going to go cook dinner. Please enjoy yourself, Ladu Cisqua." Pika smiled and went back over to their campfire.

"Hey, lady Cisqua…" Kira asked, dipping her feet into the spring, "What's so special about that Rowen guy?"

"Oh…" Cisqua put on a sad smile, "Well, he was my team mate… Someone very important to me… He made me feel like I could do anything."

"Hm?"

"To put it simply…" Cisqua held her hands to her chest, like trying to hold back the emotions, even just a little, "I'm in love with him."

"Love…? What's that?" she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Oh, right… You've never been taught about the dictionary meanings of these things. You can experience them, but you weren't taught. Love is… Well… A feeling you get in your heart. Your chest starts to tighten, and your heart starts beating faster… You feel like you want to always be by that person's side." She said this lesson to her pupil, so drowned in her emotions.

"Ah…" she looked into the water, rippling ring by ring.

"Sorry to confuse you like this…" Cisqua brushed off the sad mood and grabbed her towel.

"No no, it's really interesting! I… Wish I could have lived a normal life…" Kira curled her knees to her chest.

"Once my friends beat the dealer and the king of Edil Raids, everything will be fine. You can come live a normal life with me at Arc Aile."

"But… I'm not an Edil Raid…"

"Sting Raids are allowed too. And besides…" she shuffled another towel on her hair, removing the wetness, "There's probably a way to remove your stone."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. I mean, if you can put it on, you should be able to take it off, right?" she patted Kira on her head, "I'll find your original mom and dad too."

"Really…?!"

"Yup. Don't worry, it won't be long now. I have faith in them."

"OK!" she smiled and ran off to the camp.

"I'll be there in a sec!" Cisqua called out, then sighed. She pulled a pistol from the pocket of her pants, "Sorry Kira… But I can't go with you back to Arc Aile… After all I've done… How can I bear to return to society…?" she felt tears drip down her cheeks like pearls, "After they stop the dealer and the king… I'll kill myself, rid myself from the planet where no one wants me." Well, wasn't it true? Her big sister had run off, leaving her to take care of her little siblings. She left her home and worked at Arc Aile, getting money for her family, but Cisqua hadn't even received one word of thanks, or a word at all. She had never received a letter from them. Kuea had a lover who had died. She and Cisqua were friends, but… They didn't have the most amazing of connections. Was Kuea in love with Rowen…? Cou had Ren, and Ren had Cou. There was no room for Cisqua… And as for Rowen… His thoughts were always on Viro. If Viro was still alive, they'd be married, and Cisqua'd have to watch…! She quickly jolted the pistol her head, almost pulling the trigger, wanting to release the pain! But she resisted. Just a bit longer… Then… She would be no longer needed in this world…

"So, what was up with those girls?" Cou asked Rowen at the campfire that night. Rowen looked into the deepest flame of the fire, as if hoping to find the answers in the embers left behind.

"Well, I think the one with the gun was a sting raid," he explained, "Because those pistols of hers are basically… Nonliving sting raids."

"Wait… What?"

"An edil raid cannot reat with another edil raid, right? Then how would a sting or edil raid protect itself from those who wish to harm her? Well, some sting or edil raids don't have people they contract with, usually because they haven't found one yet. So, they use elemental guns, which take out the power of themselves as sting or edil raids and place it into the bullets."

"Good thinking Rowen." Kuea patted him on the back.

"But it could be an edil raid." Cou argued.

"No, the people we're fighting against only use edil raids if they're reacted with someone. Otherwise…" Kuea trailed off.

"More Viro's are made."

"Rowen…"

"Then what about that girl with the computer?" Ren peeped in.

"I saw a flicker of her artificial stone. She's a sting raid too." Kuea informed her.

"…And the cloaked girl…?" Cou asked hesitantly. Rowen looked down.

"She was human, using the power of regular weapons."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Be on guard everyone. We don't know when they, or somebody else, will come."

"Yo!! You missed us THAT much? I'm honored!!" Kira laughed.

"It's you!" Cou yelled, "Ren, quick!" he turned to his partner… WHO WAS SOUND ASLEEP! "Ren! Please! They're here, wake up!"

"Let her sleep for now. I'll fight them."

"Ro, those two are two powerful, even for us!"

"Aren't you the one who said never to give up a while ago?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then let's protect them to our last breath! If we can't get past this, then we can't find Cisqua!" he yelled and struck her tonfas.

"He's…" Cisqua's heart beat a mile a minute as she thought, "Still looking for me…?!"

"My lady! Watch out!"

"Eh?" Cisqua asked, but it was too late. Rowen had slashed off her veil. It was sliced in half and drifted to the ground. Her face was shown.

"Ci… Cisqua…!" Rowen whispered in shock, wide-eyed. Cisqua turned her eyes away from his. The wind blew in her brown-amber hair, and she held her arms to her chest, as if she was cold, or trying to hide herself. Why had she worn her old clothes at a time like this…? The secret was out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cisqua…! Is that really you…?!" Rowen choked in shock to the girl whose identity had just been revealed. She remained silent without expression.

"Cisqua!" Kuea pleaded her to speak.

"Lady Cisqua, data is 100 complete. We may leave." Pika told her, and the traitor nodded.

"Cisqua, I don't care what you've done, so please come back!!" he called out to her, reaching his hand. Kuea unreacted and pushed him back, "Kuea, let me go!! She's leaving, we have to stop her!!" Rowen yelled desperately. Cisqua turned her back to leave.

"CISQUA!! COME BACK!!" he screamed, and it made her heart jolt. She turned around to see her old partner one last time.

"I'm sorry Rowen…!" she cried, trying to keep her smile, her words hoarse, "I'm so sorry…!"

"My lady, we must leave now." Kira led her master back to the planes. Rowen was unable to stop her. He dropped to his knees as the aircrafts took off into the sky.

"I couldn't save her…! And she was in front of my eyes…!"

"Rowen…" Kuea looked at him sadly, "You suspected the girl was her from the beginning, didn't you?"

"…Yes… But I didn't want to believe it…"

"Why did Cisqua… Go to the bad side…?" Cou was in shock, and Ren held onto him, trying to conceal her tears.

"She might have special reasons, or she just betrayed-"

"STOP IT!!" he yelled at them. The air became silent, "I'm going to go cool down…" Rowen went into the woods.

"Rowen…" Kuea cooed, but he was already gone.

"What are we going to do now…?" Ren asked Kuea.

"Well… All we can do now is hold our position until we think a little more." The tanned beauty sat down on a boulder in dazed into the sky.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Preparations for the ceremony are almost ready, my lady." Pika bowed to Cisqua. She stood up. It was almost time. Cisqua wore black tight shorts that almost reached her knees, a pure white tube top, and a silky, long ribbon that tied her long hair back into a ponytail. Around her foot was an anklet with blue diamond-shaped beads, and turquoise stud earrings were on her ears.

"Good. So we're on standby until the ceremony tonight." Cisqua smiled and patted her on the back. Pika didn't reply and scurried to the biggest room of the headquarters, the Boss Room.

"My lady, Cisqua and preparations are nearly complete. May I do anything else?" she asked the woman dressed in black with violet hair. She seemed about 40, maybe older, with a hint of elegance about her.

"No, that's quite all right. We're good for now," she smiled to Pika, "You're the perfect Sting Raid, following every order. You'll definitely become a full-fledged Edil Raid when the mission's complete."

"Thank you, my lady."

"Soon, Cisqua will become our doll. You've done great work. Your sister, however… Seems to be wavering…"

"Wavering?"

"She plans to escape to the world of humans. She cares more about Cisqua than you." This struck Pika right in the heart. Her sister… planned to betray her…?

"She is worthless to our plans." Pika flipped her long red hair behind her.

"If she makes any movement… You know what to do." The lady signaled her out.

"Yes, my lady," Pika smirked, "I know what to do."

Pika saluted, exited the room and walked down the hallway, all the way back to her room. But what she didn't expect… Was that Kira would be inside.

"Kira…!" she opened the door to see her rummaging through the records, tears stained on her face.

"Pika…! Sis…! You can't be meaning to do this…!" she held up the papers and stood up.

"What? Everything's all there. That's been the plan from the beginning." She giggled.

"How could you…! I trusted you, but you've gone and betrayed me…!"

"No," she smiled, "YOU betrayed ME." And she swooped out her rapier.

"I don't want to fight you, but I will if I must." Kira flipped over her sister's head and out the door, ready for combat.

"Oh? But do you think you'll win?" she laughed.

"Pika!!" she screamed and shot the elemental bullets.

"Those cheap tricks won't work on me." She turned her rapier every single way, blocking all the bullets and sending them to the ground.

"Fine then. I didn't want to do this to you." Kira pulled cartridges out of her side pouch and slipped one into each of her guns. She jumped and shot a bullet below her, and the friction was so big that it shot her up more.

"Starry Night Serenade!!" she yelled and shot her guns full out. Out of every trigger pull, 10 bullets came out, each a different color and element. Each of them were like shooting stars in the night sky. There was no way Pika could block that… Right? "Sorry sis," she sheathed her guns, "I didn't want to do that." But out of the smoke a shine came towards her! Kira screamed in pain. Pika's sword had gone straight through her shoulder.

"You'll die in a few moments from blood loss. Don't feel bad. You didn't have a chance. I have a shield, given to me by Lady Essalia."

"You betrayed me for her…?!" Kira choked, and shuffled through her side pouch once again. She loaded her gun in her good hand with one bullet.

"What do you think you're doing? You don't have a chance. I have a shield, remember?" she laughed.

"Misty sunset!" she called and shot the bullet against the wall, and it made a huge cloud of red and orange smoke.

"Clever…!" Pika coughed, "I never suspected." Pika tried to run after her sister, but lost sight of her almost immediately, so she went quickly to the control room.

"Miss Pika, we have an airship leaving at Dock B-12!!" a soldier reported.

"That's fine. Let her run. She won't survive long anyway. She'll probably crash." Pika felt good. She had completed her mission. But still… Why did she feel a bit unsatisfied…? She bit her lip, but returned to the hall to prepare for the ceremony.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

A boom was heard in the woods, and Kuea jumped up.

"Rowen!!" she ran into the dense brush.

"I'm fine, don't worry." He assured her, "But this girl isn't." he held the beautiful girl with a ponytail in his arms. She was bleeding badly, but was still alive.

"Isn't she…?!"

"Yeah. Let's try talking to her when she wakes up."

"Are you insane?!" Cou asked, "She hurt Ren! We can't trust her or Ci-"

"COU!" Kuea yelled at him to stop. Rowen looked sadly down.

"No, it's fine. I can understand why he's mad. Let's bring her to an inn. That way, you can stay in a different room, and we'll stay on watch."

"Fine." Cou agreed, "S-Sorry…"

"It's OK, let's go." He smiled.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"Lady Cisqua, preparations will be complete by evening tomorrow, when the sun sets."

"I understand. Then we're on standby." Cisqua repeated herself, and stroked her pistol endearingly, waiting for the moment to pull the trigger.

"Just a little longer…" she whispered to herself, and she curled into a ball to cry, "Just a little longer…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_"We'll get our revenge on the humans for abandoning us." Kira held her sister's hands. The little girls kept sobbing._

_"Right. Together." Pika tightened her grip._

Kira awakened to the smell of fresh bread and medicine. She tried to sit up, but her shoulder ached like death. But she saw what she was wearing. Her usual red dress had been taken off, only leaving her black stretch pants that she wore underneath. Her chest was covered in a bandage that swooped around her arm.

"I see you're awake." Rowen smiled and poured some tea. Kira jumped up and reached for her gun, but with no avail.

"Looking for these?" he held the pistols in his hand.

"Tch…!"

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk." He sat down on the bed, "Sit down. Otherwise, your wounds will open."

"I'll never sit near you!" she yelled, "EVER!"

"Why?" he asked, no clue what she meant.

"Lady Cisqua has been watching you all this time, and you just ignore her!!" she screamed. Rowen just looked at her, his eyes wide.

"What…"

"Now… Pika…" Kira sniffled, "She's going to use Lady Cisqua… To create the new Shichiku-hoju!!"

"She's what…?!" he stood up, dropping the tea cup into its shattered end.

"All the Edil raids we've been collected… I had no idea this is what we were using them for…! We're taking their stones, locking them away, and using the gelades to turn Lady Cisqua into the new Shichiko Hoju!"

"No…!"

"If we don't stop them by the time the sun sets," she glared at him, "CISQUA'S SOUL WILL DIE! HER BODY WILL REMAIN, BUT CISQUA WILL BE DEAD!!" she screamed at him and fell into a heap on the bed.

"Cisqua…!" he punched the wall, "Tell me, why did she leave us in the first place?!"

"Assassins were placed all around you and her family. She couldn't bear to see you all die…! She took up the blackmail and joined us, believing she would save all Edil raids, sting raids and humans. But in the end, it turned out to be a big lie…! I didn't know!!"

"Please, give us directions to the fortress where Cisqua is. We'll save her."

"We? What about you? If her mind is already taken over, what do you think WE can do? She wants to see you." She handed Rowen the compass and tightened it in his hand, "Here. This is our fortresses compass. It leads you straight there, no matter what the weather or time. I'll be there soon, just give me a little bit. Save Cisqua. She's like a sister or even a mom to me. Please." She looked calmly down to the floor.

"I got it." He told her, "Don't get out of bed, though. You need to recover. I've already asked a boy to come check up on you. And here," he handed her a vile, "Drink this. It'll start to disenagrate your gelade from the inside out."

"Oh… Thanks…" she took it and sat down as the team headed out of the building.

"I've never reacted with anyone… I could drink this and get it over with…" she told herself, "But then I wouldn't be able to use my guns, and I wouldn't be able to…" she thought on it.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"Lady Cisqua, let the dance begin." Pika bowed.

"All right." She nodded, and it began. She walked into a pool of shallow water that she could walk in, and started to dance the moves she was taught beforehand. She lifted her leg, swirled it around, jumped, pushed out her chest… It was endless. As her Edil raid powers were collecting, she began to sing a song that was uncontrollable, and even though she was dancing, it became extremely easy to sing.

_**Overflowing emotions quietly create a smile.**_

_**The wish I'm chasing is inside the tempest.**_

_**The voice I call out with**_

_**Is always the same**_

_**You still have that smile that won't change**_

_**Like a child, I can still feel this.**_

_**If you embrace me, could I see tomorrow, I wonder?**_

_**Whatever it will be, it's gentle and cold.**_

_**My heart that reaches out to the moon**_

_**Should be able to fly more beautifully than anyone!**_

_**My sparkling words are the loneliness to a naïve shooting star**_

_**They emerge from my lips all too fast.**_

_**The blinding light awakens the shadows, and I try to hide my tears**_

_**These certain things must only be conveyed to you.**_

Rowen heard her voice, even from the bottom of the crystal tower.

"Kuea, let's react, quick!!"

"OK!" she winked and completed the spell. Ren reacted with Cou, and they all ran quickly up the long spiral stairs.

"Soon… Very soon, my lady, your wish will come true…" Pika laughed to herself.

"Cou! Someone's coming behind us!! Stop them!"

"All right! Meet you at the top!" he yelled and screeched to a stop. A body quickly ran towards him and struck.

"Ow! Huh?! Rasati Tigres?!" Cou noticed who it was. It was Rasati, unreacted, and Wolx behind her.

"Cou?! What are you doing here?! Ren hasn't been taken, so why?" she asked.

"Cisqua's in danger, and we're here to save her!"

"I see… Lillia… Was taken by these people…" Rasati looked sadly at the top of the tower.

"Tilel too. Don't worry, Rasati, we'll get them back." Wolx seemed unnaturally… Nice?

"Um…" Cou pointed at them, "Are you guys going out or something?"

"H-Huh?!" her face went piping red, and her actions became bashful.

"Y-You can ask later, we've got stuff to do!" he turned away his crimson red face.

"Whatever, let's go!" they started to run again.

"Hey, Rowen," Kuea asked from within him, "Cisqua's different from how she was a year or two ago. False feelings won't save her. Do you understand the feelings she has for you?"

"Feelings…?" he questioned.

"Ugh! You're so dense!" she bonked him on the head, "Well, if you knew, you might tell her something you'd regret. Feelings without meaning."

They had reached the top of the tall tower. A large ball room door stood before them, the floors made of a violet-blue marble.

"Cisqua!!" Rowen screamed for her. Her eyes were dull as she finished the dance; she lifted her hands into the air, showing the end. But when she tried to stand up, she fainted.

"Cisqua-!" he reached out for her, but Pika caught the princess in her arms.

"Can't have our weapon getting hurt before her fight, can we?" she smirked and turned her head towards the fighters, "Good job getting this far. I never expected you'd get this far. Did my sister Kira choke them out in her last words?"

"You tried to kill your own sister…?!"

"Try?!" she glared, "You mean she's not dead?!"

"Not by a long shot. She's recovering well right now."

"Kh!" she spat, angry as hell, "Well, I won't let you near our little treasure. She's going to become the new Shichiko-hoju, you know. Or rather," she giggled, "She already HAS."

"Damn it…!! Why are you doing this?!" Rowen demanded.

"Because my foster mother demands it. I want to be special. Not just some other sting raid to her. I want to get revenge on the humans that didn't try to save us after we were turned into this."

"But that woman you spoke of must be the one who turned you into that!! Why do you obey her?!"

"Everyone likes to be obeyed. If I obey her long enough, I'm sure I'll receive her love."

"Sad…"

"What did you say?!" Pika quickly unsheathed her rapier and struck Kuea's shield.

"You betrayed your blood and flesh sister who really loved you, as opposed to the woman who is obviously tricking you!" he slashed her off.

"Damn it…! Why won't Cisqua wake up already…?!"

"You honestly don't understand?" the violet haired woman, Essalia entered the room.

"My lady! No, I do not. Please tell me." She kneeled down and bowed.

"All right then," she smirked, "A shichiko-hoju must have the acceptance of all kinds of "raids". Including sting."

"I… Still don't understand…" she showed a confused look on her face.

"This." She quickly snapped her fingers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I need…" Kira limped down the hallway of the inn, "To go to the tower… I need to save Cisqua and Pika…" She walked down the wood floors, her feet creaking across.

"Why…" she held her head in her hand, "Do I suddenly feel dizzy…?" she saw the colors in the room start to go into swirls, like a mixing cake batter. Kira tried to grab hold of a railing or something, but failed and started to fall towards the floor.

"Miss!" a man's voice called out, and strong arms caught her safely.

"Who…?" she asked. She looked up to see a handsome man, about her age (Kira's 18, by the way). He had black hair that was tied into a short ponytail. She blushed a little at his good looks.

"You OK…?" he asked softly. She nodded, "Thank God. What are you doing?! You could have seriously gotten hurt!!" he yelled at her all of a sudden. "I've gotta save Pika!!" she retorted, and he looked at her, "Pika's in danger if I don't do something…!" she whispered and sobbed.

"Pika… Is your sister?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"If she's as strong as you are, she'll be fine." He smirked and picked her up in his arms.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" she flustered.

"Keep quiet. You need your rest." He placed her back in her bed.

"Who… Are you…?" she asked.

"My name's Zen." He told her quietly, "What's yours?"

"Kira."

"Weird…"

"What?"

"There was a girl I used to know when I was just a kid… Her name was Kira… And she had that amazing crimson hair."

"I… Can't be her," she replied, "Because I've never been with regular humans… And Lady Cisqua gave me this name…"

"You're a sting raid, aren't you? Then that makes you more like her."

"What…?!"

"She was taken away from our village during a raid by the dealer…" he looked sadly at her, "Taken to become a sting raid, along with her twin sister."

"No… Way…!" Kira held her hands to her mouth in shock.

"Your sister's name also rang a bell. Pika. You were called the shiny girls, because both of you had names that meant, "sparkle"."

"Ow…!" she held her hand to her head once again. Memories were flowing in… Memories that had disappeared… Memories from when she was 13 years old…

_"Ready?!" a boy's voice called._

_"Not yet!" two girls replied in unison._

_"Ready?!" he called again._

_"Ready!"_

_"OK!" he smiled and ran outside._

_"Gotcha!" the red-headed Kira toppled him._

_"What are you doing?! That's not how you play hide-and-seek!"_

_"But it's fun this way!!" Kira yelled at him._

_"Dummy!" he held his arm around her._

_"Wah!! Let me go, Zen!" she laughed._

_"No way!" Zen, Pika and Kira were always together. Pika usually just enjoyed watching Zen and Kira in their little romantic comedy._

_"Hey, Zen…" Kira asked when they were alone, "What do you think of me…?"_

_"I-I don't like you!!" he blushed and turned his head away._

_"Zen…?! Why…?"_

_"If you care what I think of you, then leave me alone!" Zen yelled out. He gasped, realizing what he had just said. He didn't want the girl he liked to know how he felt, but…_

_"Fine…!" she turned her face away and ran out the door._

_"Kira…!" he reached out, but stopped at a scream he heard._

_"Watch out!! They're coming!!" a woman cried, carrying her child away. Hundreds of sting raids stood before them._

_"Ready!" Lady Essalia pointed, "Fire!!" a shot of bullets fired down on the people. Blood flowed over the grass into the soil, the land was dyed red._

_"Kira?!" he called, "Kira, where are you?!" Zen ran through the town, avoiding the sting raids._

_"All men are worthless, kill them!!" Essalia laughed hysterically._

_"Kira!!" he yelled for her._

_"Zen!!" Kira screamed back. She was in the arms of a sting raid._

_"Let her go!!" he took a rock and threw it at the woman._

_"You little…!" the Sting Raid took a blade from her side, but Kira slammed her hands over her eyes. She wobbled at the change in vision._

_"Run!!" she screamed, "Run Zen!!"_

_The sting raid fled with the girl, and Zen ran through the woods, trying to reach the rest of his family._

_"Where's Kira?! Pika?!" their father asked._

_"They were captured…!" Zen cried softly, "And I couldn't do anything…!"_

_"All right, girls. If you don't want to be killed right away, then get in line, and drink this liquid." Essalia held up a vial of purple water. The young girls and women came up to the front of the line one by one, and they all came out with blank eyes. They remembered nothing of what happened, or who they were. Only the strong twin bonds allowed Pika and Kira to remember each other._

"Zen…?" she whispered.

"So you do remember me… Kira."

"Zen!!" she cried into his arms, "I'm so sorry!! I lost my memories, and I forgot you…"

"It's fine." He hugged her tight, "I'll never let you go again."

"That's fine by me…" she was warm with his love. Since 5 years ago and before, she had always been in love with him.

"Here, this is the liquid that Mr. Rowen left with us." He rested it in her hands, "It'll remove the fake gelade on the center of your chest.

"Zen… L-Let's make some tea, OK?" she laughed nervously, but he stopped her. He hugged her tight and pinned her down on the bed. Her lips moved, but sound couldn't come out.

"Don't try and avoid it!" he yelled at her, "You'll die soon if you don't get rid of your gelade. I can't bear to lose you again."

"Ze-" she started to say his name, but he silenced her with his warm, gentle kiss. She loved the feeling. The thing she wanted so badly was finally within her grasp. Love. Not JUST love. The love of ZEN.

"I love you. I've always loved you, ever since we met when we were kids!" he told her, "I've looked for you ever since you went missing, but you came back to me. Fake Gelades make your lifespan shorter, I know." He whispered in her ear, "Don't leave me again."

"Zen…" she smiled gently, "I love you too. It's the same for me." She shuffled through her side bag, which was thankfully, still on her with all of her provisions, "I'll drink it." She lifted the vial, but with the top still on, and pressed the pill she took out against the bottle.

"Kira, what-" Now it was his turn to be silenced. She tightly pressed her lips against his mouth, transferring the pill from her mouth to his.

"Sorry." A tear fell from her eye, "It's sleeping weed. I need to save Lady Cisqua and Pika, no matter what.

"Ki… ra…" he whispered as he fell on top of her on the bed. She hugged him tight and cried, knowing that she wouldn't see him again. With one last kiss on his forehead, she separated from him, put on her clothes and ran out with her pistols and ammo in hand. She had to save them, no matter what.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Ah…!" Pika coughed up blood as a sword flew through her stomach.

"There we go. I need the blood of a sting raid. You take the blood and put it on the choker." Essalia smeared it on the stone around her neck, "There. Now she has a true elemental gelade." She giggled.

"My… Lady…!" she whispered as she lay dying on the floor.

"You monster!! All she wanted was for you to love her!!" Rowen yelled at the heartless woman.

"All sting raids I create are my dolls. Pika was pretty good, but now that I have the new Shichiko-Hoju, she's nothing but a worthless pawn that can't even move."

"Ah… Ah…!" Pika looked up to the ceiling, bleeding intensely and sobbing.

"Aren't you happy, Rowen? Now, Cisqua will wake up."

"That's not her!" Kuea retorted from within his body.

"Lady Cisqua…" Pika choked, "I'm s-so sorry… I t-tricked you… You're very important to me, though… You gave me and my sister the last bit of hope we had, a-although I couldn't see it… I'm s-sorry…" Cisqua didn't respond. She still remained still, "So sorry…!" she cried with a sharp breath.

"Pika!!" a voice echoed from the door. Everyone turned around to see who it was. A girl with shocked, melancholy-stricken eyes was running towards her sister.

"Kira…" Pika coughed a bit, "I'm sorry… Is your wound doing all right…?"

"It's fine, don't talk!" she desperately cried.

"My life's going to end anyway… I want you to know… I love you, my dear sister, my best friend…"

"Pika…!" Pika smiled once more, letting her eyes softly close, "PIKA!!" the hurt sister screamed, holding her twin's lifeless body in her arms.

"Hah!" a voice called as she struck a chakram towards the floor, and Kira jumped out of the way with the corpse of her beloved sibling.

"No…!" Cou whispered in shock as he saw who it was, "No way…!"

"Cisqua, open your eyes!!" Rowen called to her. Her eyes had no emotion as she struck against his blade.

"Rowen, this is bad…! This girl's seriously strong…! I don't think…!" Kuea gritted her teeth as she pushed back the soulless Cisqua as hard as she could, "Crap!!" she yelled, and was flung back with Rowen, their bodies unreacted.

"Haaahh!!" Cou made his battle cry as he struck Cisqua's chakrams.

"Cou…! It hurts…!" Ren softly cried.

"None of you are a match for Cisqua, not even the old Shichiko-Hoju!" Essalia cackled.

"AH!!" Ren screamed, and she as well was unreacted.

So many tries were made, reacting, unreacting, Rasati and Wolx trying to hit her, but always the same failures.

"Now, Cisqua! Take down that traitor of a Sting Raid!!" The doll ran quickly and hit her chakrams against Kira's pistols, "Do it! The final spell!!" she screamed, but was interrupted by a shot in her chest, "You little…! After all this, you dare raise your guns to me…?!" Essalia's eyes glared, but then the pupils went into her head as she fell to the ground, her wretched blood spilling onto the beautiful marble floor.

"She's gathering up her power for a final attack!! If it hits, we're all history!!" Kuea yelled to her comrades as the Shichiko-Hoju lifted her hands into the air, chanting a song.

**_Don't you dare, look at me_**

**_Don't you dare, try to catch me._**

**_I'm just a lost butterfly_**

**_I know you have something hidden_**

**_Deep in your heart!_**

"Lady Cisqua…! Wake up, already…!" Kira raised her pistols, and slipped a new cartridge into her guns.

"That cartridge…!" Rowen knew what it was, "You can't!! If you do that while guarding us, you'll-!"

"I know damn well what'll happen to me!!" she scolded him, "This'll weaken her after it deflects the attack. Rowen, you're the most important person in the entire world to Lady Cisqua! You MUST save her, and live life happily in my place!!"

"Kira…" Kuea awed.

"It's fine. Just…" she turned her head back once more to smile, "Tell Zen I love him, and I'm sorry." Tears dripped from her eyes as she looked forward to her death, "Lady Cisqua!!" she screamed, hoping it would reach her, shooting her bullets out, "Thank you…!" Cisqua's blast was intercepted by Kira's bullets, and a small explosion of sparkles shimmered down onto everyone.

"God… What a brave girl…" Kuea held her hand to her face and cried. Kira lay on the ground next to her sister, and surprisingly, both of them were smiling, happy they had done something good in the end. Their hearts had finally reached. Cisqua, Pika, and Kira were the best friends ever.

"Cisqua…" Rowen walked slowly, his Arc Aile coat drenched in his blood. Her knees loosened, her body falling the ground like a doll. She sat upon only her knees, her head tilting to one side, "I'm sorry," he sobbed and held her tightly in his arms, "I couldn't see it before. How you felt about me…" he looked at her and stroked her face, brushing away the hair that had gotten loose from her ponytail behind her ear. Her eyes… They were overflowing as much as Rowen's, "You're sad too, huh…? They were your good friends… They really cared about you…" he looked at her straight in the eyes, "I really love you Cisqua," he told her straight to her face, and he could have sworn that he saw her pupils react, "I was in love with Viro, you're right… But a bit after that, I started seeing you as a woman. I love you so much. You're everything to me. You're not alone." He kissed her softly on her forehead.

"…I…" Cisqua's lips moved just the slightest bit.

"Cisqua…?" Her eyes gained their original look as she fell into his arms.

"…I love you so much…" she whispered.

"Cisqua…!" he smiled and shed tears of joy.

"Rowen…!" she grasped onto his arms and held him tight, "What have I done…?!"

"Cisqua…"

"I'm still the Shichiko-Hoju…" she felt power surging through her, "And there's something that I still must do."

"What?"

"Give the life back to the Edil Raids who were sacrificed." She stood up and went back to the place where she had once danced.

"That's impossible, it'd take your entire life-" Rowen's eyes widened in realization, "No!! Cisqua, don't do it!!" he ran after her, but a strong wind stopped his advance.

"Sorry, it's something I owe to them…" she looked over to her friend's lifeless bodies, "And to the twins." She smiled.

"We won't let you sing alone, Lady Cisqua." Someone held her right hand, "You showed me how important having hope is. I will return the favor, and at least atone for a my sins a small bit." Pika's long hair flowed in the wind.

"You're like a big sister to me, always giving me advice, teaching me there's more to life than following orders. Now…" Kira placed her spirit's hand on her left hand, her ponytail was dropped, and her medium-length hair down made her look very adult-like, "No one will face the same fate we did or the one you did, either. The ones you love will be able to clean up the rest." She smirked, "Zen will be fine without me."

"You two…" Cisqua sobbed freely. Her face scrunched up from her sadness.

"Come on now," they both hugged her, "If you cry like that, we won't sound pretty together, will we?"

"Yeah," she wiped her tears with her arm, "You're right." For the first time ever, Pika and Kira had reacted with someone. It was their last act as a Sting Raid.

**_You, who's eyes that reflect the stars that are hidden in me_**

**_I just couldn't do anything to stop you_**

**_Hand-in-hand we used to be, always going somewhere together_**

**_It was like I was dreaming, when you smiled._**

**_On the other side of the night, there's a ballad of sadness_**

**_It arises a hot feeling in my chest_**

**_The whispering Blue Moon held my hand_**

**_Though I reached out right away_**

**_When I see that gentle smile, that belongs to only you_**

**_I wonder if that's if that's all I'm chasing…_**

"Cisqua…!" Rowen reached out for the one he loved as her body floated into his arms.

"Sis…?" a voice called from the end of the room.

"Lillia!!" Rasati yelled and ran to hug her sister.

"Tilel, are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah!" the little girl hugged Wolx, "All of my energy suddenly came back."

"But Cisqua…" Rowen hugged her tightly, "Won't wake up anymore…"

"She can, if we put our hearts to it." An Edil Raid girl smiled.

"That's right! If she could bring us all back, then shouldn't around a thousand of us bring one young woman back?" another one cheered.

"You all…"

"Ms. Ren, please sing with us too." Lillia took Ren's hand and pulled her over.

"Cou, will you be all right?" Ren asked Cou, who was injured.

"Yeah. I think my injuries will just disappear when I hear you sing." He smirked.

"Cou…" the girl blushed. All the Edil Raids smiled as they began to sing.

**_Yesterday, words were just not enough for me._**

**_Even if we pass each other, don't you dare stop._**

**_I want to know more, you see._**

**_Time to time, I just want to be left alone._**

**_Even as I journey, my spunky heart is not content._**

**_And then I take notice of the person that I love._**

**_Always, always._**

**_Days will not always go well all of the time, but please do smile._**

**_How much joy I felt_**

**_With only the few words that you gave to me is what_**

**_I will, I will, always remember._**

Rowen looked at her sleeping face, so peaceful.

"Mm… Uh… Rowen…?" her eyelids flickered open.

"Cisqua…!" he hugged her tight.

"I'm… alive…?" she closed her eyes and smiled, "Wait! What about the Edil Raids?!" she jumped up only to see them all smiling at her.

"They're fine, thanks to you, Kira and Pika."

"Rowen…" she let herself be engulfed in his embrace.

"Let's carry the twins back to their village. We can have a burial." Kuea picked up Pika.

"Right." Rowen raised up Kira, but gasped, "Cisqua, come here." He smiled to her.

"What is it?"

"Listen to her chest." He pointed.

"Eh?" Cisqua put her ear to her body," Oh my God…!" she fell to the floor, tear drops flowing down her cheeks, "She's alive…!"

* * *

Songs Used...

Meikyuu Butterfly - Nana Mizuki

Blue Moon - Nana Mizuki

Friendship - Love Hina

I DO NOT OWN ELEMENTAL GERAD/GELADE OR THE SONGS USED.


	6. Final Chapter

**Final Chapter**

It was true. Pika was dead, but Kira was alive. Kira slept peacefully, but no matter what, she wouldn't wake up.

"I think she'll wake up sometime." Zen told Cisqua and Rowen as he took her body from them, "I'm just glad she's all right."

"Yeah." Cisqua was back in her Arc Aile clothing without the dorky hat she used to wear, with a few developments. It was Arc Aile colors, but it was like her previous clothing, a black tube top with the long jacket and blue jeans.

"Hey, Cisqua." Rowen walked with her along the pathway, "Why don't we visit your little sisters? You're worried about them, aren't you?"

"…Do they even WANT to see me…?"

"What?"

"They've never sent me letters the entire time I've been at Arc Aile."

"Cisqua, come on. Let's at least try."

"…Mm. OK." She nodded softly as they walked back to the airship.

"Cisqua!!" a little girl's voice called out, "You're home!!"

"Kairi! You can tell who I am, even though it's been so long?" she warmly smiled.

"Of course!" Kairi laughed.

"Big sis!" one a bit older came out and hugged her.

"Reiya, are you doing OK? Is everyone healthy?"

"Thanks to the money you've been sending every month! But… The money hasn't been coming from you this last year…"

"What?"

"Ah, that's because I gave some of my salary to help out. Cisqua's been gone for a while and hasn't been paid by Arc Aile."

"Rowen, you…?!"

"Thanks, big brother!" Kairi and Reiya hugged him.

"Brother?!" he blushed.

"Welcome home, sister."

"Seira…" Cisqua looked softly at the second oldest sister. Cisqua, who was now twenty years old, had a little sister who was 16, Seira.

"You disappeared from Arc Aile, I hear." She walked down to her from the house. Seira was very strict and quiet, which kept Cisqua on her toes.

"Sorry… I had my reasons…" she turned her head away.

"I know. But…" she looked softly at her sister, "Welcome back." Her face didn't change.

"Seira…" she walked up to her, "YOU'RE SO CUTE WHEN YOU SMILE!!" Cisqua glomped her little sis.

"What?! She didn't smile!!" Rowen exclaimed.

"Seira almost NEVER smiles, but she smiles plenty on the inside…" she cuddled up to Seira.

"OK, OK…"

"By the way, Seira," Cisqua became suddenly serious, "Why did you never send me any letters?"

"Simple. Arc Aile didn't allow any outside letters, in fear that they might be rigged, or something."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah, you didn't know Cisqua?" Rowen asked.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME!!

"You've been there longer than me."

"Urgh…" she hated the truth.

"Is he your husband?" Kairi asked.

"Wh-Wh-What?!"

"N-No, we're not-!"

"Then are you going out?" asked a girl who ran out.

"Ruri, my cute littlest sister," Cisqua picked up and hugged the petit little girl, "We're… Something."

"Something?"

"Something." Cisqua and Rowen blushed, their hearts beating with no end.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

As her eyes opened, she saw a room made of mostly wood, and the sound of water pouring filled her ears.

"Zen…" Kira shook her head which was fuzzy from sleeping so long.

"Kira…! You're awake…!" he smiled, and almost cried while embracing her within her bed.

"Thanks to Pika, I lived." She told her lover, tears flowing with no stop, but still smiling, "She gave me the last bit of her powers. She said that I had more to live for than her, and if anyone was to live, it had to be me." Kira held her hands to her face, crying hard.

"Kira…" she opened her hands slightly, "Pika loved you so much. She wanted you, Cisqua, Rowen, everyone to live for her," he kissed her softly on the lips, "So please, don't cry."

"Zen." She hugged him tight.

"Do you want to see Cisqua?"

"Mm-mm. Not yet. Not till I heal completely. I want her to see me as a completely brand new person." She held up the bottle of the liquid Rowen had given her and truly drank it all this time, "Not as a sting raid."

"Right." He kissed her again, brushing back her hair from her face.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"Please come again!" all of the sisters called.

"Sure!" Cisqua laughed, and walked with Rowen, "Hey, Rowen," she smiled, "Wanna take a walk?"

"Sure." He smiled warmly. They came to a quiet hill with a small brook surrounding it. The moon was in the sky, and it somehow looked bigger. They both sat down on the grass next to each other.

"Hey…" she asked, "Do you remember? We sat just like this before I left you guys."

"I remember, but I kind of don't want to."

"Ehhh? It was a really good memory!" she retorted.

"I lost you the next day."

"Oh… Sorry…" Cisqua took off her jacket to reveal her black tube top, "Hey, if I had died… What would you have done…? Would you fall in love with someone else, like you did with Viro…?" she asked softly, looking into his mind with innocent eyes. He quickly pulled her close to him and kissed her on the lips passionately. She felt his tongue caressing hers, his lips covering over her lips again and again. Cisqua lay down on the grass on her back, and he arched himself above her.

"I found out what true love was when I fell in love with you," he told her, "If you did die, I wouldn't have ever loved another woman."

"Rowen…" she raised her neck up and kissed him hotly, and then descended back onto the ground with him, her hair flowing out all over the grass. He lay his head on her chest.

"I love you." He told her, and she smiled.

"I love you." She responded, and he kissed her neck gently, "And I'm only yours."

"Same for me." He kissed her once more.

"You know, I used to think if I was as good as Viro… "Am I not pretty enough?"… But now, you've given me the courage… To keep living." She took out her pistol that she had so wanted to use on herself and tossed it far into the woods as they embraced and let their lips stroke against each other under the light of the moon.

THE END

* * *

NOBODY EVER COMMENTED. NOBODY EVER READ THIS STORY, BUT I FELT OBLIGED TO FINISH. How do you spread publicity on these stories?! Should I make a Youtube video?! I posted it on Voice Acting Alliance! God, am I just bad at writing or something? OK, more like not many people read this manga or watch the anime, so…

Well, COMMENT! GOD DAMN IT! And yes, Rowen and Cisqua kissed a lot in the end, but they were happy to be together! So there! And as for Pika… Well… She died. I didn't like her too much anyway, but she was my character, so I dunno… Also, whenever I thought of her image, I thought of her having glasses! IT'S A VIRO LOOK-ALIKE! NOOOO'S! XD I DON'T LIKE VIRO EITHER! I don't know, I don't like the whole "meganeko" (glasses guy/girl) look. And their personality… Ugh. Lettuce from Tokyo Mew Mew was too damn PERFECT! And not pretty… I like bishojo (pretty girl)… I'M NOT LESBO! But it's weird… I love Tohru, from Fruits Basket, even though she's, like, the image of perfect. At least she doesn't wear glasses! Muahahaha! …haha… sigh XD


End file.
